


Dreams of Sunsets

by ironlamb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironlamb/pseuds/ironlamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentines Day series of Carolina's dreams and memories, heavily influenced by her AI's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Sunsets

The sun looked nice setting on the Horizon of Chorus. Church couldn't remember the last time he saw a sunset. He's always too busy, or was locked in eternal day light. For once, it was great to have the chance to sit down on a cliff side and watch the sunset. He tried to remember a time he had company to watch the sunset. It must have been years ago. Not when Tex was around though. He doesn't think he's watched the sunset with her. He felt someone slide down onto the grass beside him, though he didn't dare look over in the direction of the person.

"Nice sunset."

The woman beside him scoffed. "Since when do you care about sunsets. Besides, its not even a real one. Its just a memory."

"Oh."

"Not even your's though."

Church frowned, staring ahead at the sun. "Then who's is it?"

"Her's."

"Carolina's, huh? Guess it must be a dream then." He leaned back to rest on his elbows. The sun wasn't going any further down and it got boring quickly. "Where is she anyways?"

"Crying over that boy again. Just another Valentines Day with her worrying over him." The woman sighed. "You'd think she would have moved on by now."

Church shrugged. "York meant a lot to her. So, if she's dreaming, why are we so far away from her?"

"We aren't really. She bounces back and forth between here and there. You did a number on her head. She can barely tell which are her memories and which are your's."

"Thought you said this wasn't mine?"

"It's not. But I am. I'm not even who you think I am."

"Tex?"

"Nope." The woman popped the word like it was bubble gum. "But close enough. She doesn't call me that though. She doesn't really call me by my name either."

Church frowned more. "Then you're not from my memory either. You're from the Director's."

"He's you, you know. Even if you don't want to admit it. He was like you long before Carolina was around. He wasn't bad until..."

"Until you left." Church stood up. "I should probably find Carolina."

The woman shook her head. "You won't be able to. Just like last night, or the night before. Not since you deconstructed. You're not even real, you know."

 _Oh._ "Still, I should try. She would like that. Even if it makes her cry more."

"Good luck."

"Stay here until I get back, okay?" He finally turned towards her, but she was already gone.


End file.
